Love You, Miss You
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Bolehkah merindukanmu? Bolehkah mencintaimu dan mendukungmu dari jauh? Aku mencintaimu dan merindukanmu, selalu hanya untukmu. Dedicated for Floral White and Kaganame. R&R? #53


Summary: Bolehkah merindukanmu? Bolehkah mencintaimu dan mendukungmu dari jauh? Aku mencintaimu dan merindukanmu, selalu hanya untukmu.

* * *

**Love You, Miss You**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Warning: OOC, deskripsi seadanya, typo (miss typo dah), AU, alur kecepetan, 1000 words, Fluff-kah?, dedicated for Floral White and Kaganame.**

**Enjoy Reading!**

**.X.o.X.**

Sudah berapa lama dirinya bersama dengan orang paling dia cintai? Sudah berapa dia jadi penghubung dirinya dengan orang itu? Sudah berapa lama dirinya sering membuat orang itu semangat orang itu tadinya kesal, gelisah, dan marah tiba-tiba hilang?

Entahlah dia tidak tahu. Yang pasti, gadis berambut merah muda ini akan mendukung orang itu di balik layar. Dipandang jendela kamar rawat orang itu, kamar di mana dia dirawat di rumah sakit. Dia tersenyum dalam hati mengingatkan dirinya tentang pertemuan dengan orang itu.

* * *

Bermula waktu berada di sebuah pasar swalayan, di sana gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura sedang membeli bahan makanan untuk di persiapan makan malam. Tidak sengaja saat Sakura ambil bahan sayuran, ada seorang anak laki-laki beda jauh dengan usianya mengambil bahan sayuran itu. Akhirnya mereka bersentuh tangan dan saling pandang.

Baru sepersekian detik, laki-laki mendengar nada dering handphone-nya. Sakura tadinya melamun, memerah dan memalingkan muka. Sebelum Sakura pergi jauh, laki-laki itu memanggilnya.

"Maaf, nama kamu siapa? Boleh kenalan tidak?" tanya laki-laki mematikan sambungan handphone lalu menghalangi Sakura pergi.

Sakura menoleh. "Ya! Ada apa, ya?"

"Hanya kenalan saja. Boleh, tidak? Kalau tidak mau juga, tidak apa-apa." Senyuman manis khas pemuda itu bikin Sakura terpesona. Akhirnya Sakura mengatakan namanya.

"Haruno, Haruno Sakura."

Pemuda itu bertukar salam ke Sakura, "namaku Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Panggil aku Sasuke saja, Sakura."

Mereka beradu pandang. Wajah ganteng laki-laki itu mengingatkannya akan seseorang. Teman baik sekaligus orang bikin hidupnya tidak pernah ada. Walaupun itu sudah lama sekali, Sakura tidak berniat mendekatkan dirinya ke orang ini, ke Sasuke tentunya.

* * *

Seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka mulai bersama-sama. Sejak mereka sering bersama, mereka melakukan hal-hal manis. Seperti berjumpa di bus, menyemangatinya lewat kaca jendela diberi uap napas. Saat itu Sakura sedang ujian, Sasuke menyemangatinya dengan mengirimnya sms.

Pas akhir pengumuman diumumkan, Sakura takut apabila dirinya tidak lulus. Tiba-tiba perasaannya kalut dan mematung di kerumunan banyak orang lagi mengintip pengumuman tersebut. Setelah hendak pergi, Sakura dengar suara yang memanggilnya.

"Sakuraa!"

Para kerumunan melirik ke arah suara tersebut. Di atas sana, atap bangunan sekolah ada Sasuke berteriak kepada Sakura untuk melihat ke arahnya. Sakura diam saja dan tidak banyak bicara. Baru beberapa saat berbalik, Sakura mendengar suara kepakkan sayap burung entah dari mana.

Benar-benar bikin tercengang yang melihatnya. Ino, sahabat Sakura memeluk Sakura dan mengatakan kalau dirinya lulus. Tapi, Sakura tidak percaya.

"Tidak mungkin, Ino," sergah Sakura menggeleng lemah.

"Tapi, itu kata pacar kamu lho. Lihatlah di atas. Kepakkan burung sayap itu menandakan kalau kamu itu lulus murni," kata Ino tunjuk burung-burung merpati membawa kertas bertuliskan **Haruno Sakura LULUS**_**.**_Ini yang membuat Sakura mau angkat kepalanya ke atas langit. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka Sasuke mau melakukan ini untuknya.

Sakura menutup mulutnya menahan suara tangisannya. Dipandang Sasuke menghampirinya sambil memberikan setangkai bunga Sakura. "Ini untukmu. Semoga kamu suka dan selamat sudah lulus." Sasuke mencium tangan Sakura memegang tangkai pohon bunga Sakura. "Itu hadiah lain dariku untukmu."

Tanpa menimbang-nimbang lagi, Sakura memeluk Sasuke. Mereka berpelukkan sampai keriuhan bertepuk tangan yang sangat kencang oleh seluruh siswa-siswa sekolah.

* * *

Tidak bertahan lama, Sasuke masuk rumah sakit karena mengidap penyakit berbahaya. Itu pun tidak diduga oleh Sakura. Sakura dilarang ke rumah sakit oleh Sasuke karena Sasuke tidak mau Sakura melihat dirinya terbaring lemah tidak berdaya di rumah sakit.

Butuh dukungan untuk Sasuke agar mau di operasi. Tapi, Sakura takut Sasuke akan pergi darinya. Dia semakin cemas dan kalut lagi. Biasanya Sasuke-lah orang sering membawanya dalam hidup kesemangatan, tersenyum dan tidak boleh bersedih hati. Namun, itu hilang dalam sekejap karena Sasuke akan pergi dari sisinya.

Mengingat hari-hari di mana Sasuke dan Sakura sering bersama, dengar lagu bareng, makan bareng sampai piknik, mengingatkan akan suatu hal bahwa Sakura harus tetap optimis untuk menjalani hidup.

Tibalah waktu di mana dia punya ide cemerlang agar membuat Sasuke tidak mengeluh saat di operasi ataupun takut. Sakura meminta penjual balon udara untuk meniupkan semua balon-balon yang ada. Setelah Sakura membayar, Sakura memegang semua balon yang ada sepuluh balon gas lebih.

Sakura menuliskan sesuatu ke dalam kertas, dikaitkan ke tali balon gas dan menerbangkannya ke jendela kamar Sasuke. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke membuka jendelanya dan melihat banyak sekali balon gas berterbangan di sekitar jendelanya.

Diambil balon gas tersebut, pemuda berambut biru gelap tersebut membaca tulisan di kertas tersebut. Kata-katanya membuat dirinya memasang senyum tipis. Surat itu bertuliskan, **Ayo semangat!**

Sasuke mengambil balon yang lain dan membacanya dengan penuh senyuman. Tiada henti hatinya dihibur oleh kata-kata manis dari sang gadis paling disukainya itu. Macam-macam kata-kata penyemangat seperti: **Jangan takut!, Pasti Sasuke bisa!, Lawan penyakit itu!, Masih ada hari esok menanti, Aku pasti menunggumu, Jangan patah semangat, Tetap tersenyum. **Dan sisanya membuat dirinya tidak banyak berkomentar.

"Aku juga mencintaimu dan merindukanmu, _My Cherry_."

Sakura bisa melihat senyuman Sasuke sambil mengintip di pohon beringin di halaman rumah sakit. Sasuke menutup jendela pintunya. Esoknya Sakura menerima kabar kalau Sasuke akan di operasi hari ini juga. Dan itu membuat Sakura takut jika itu adalah salam perpisahan untuknya.

* * *

Beberapa minggu kemudian, gadis berambut merah muda ini berjalan-jalan santai di pinggir kolam. Entah kenapa dia lupa bagaimana dirinya sering bebas ke mana-mana setiap kali dia sendiri. Tapi, sekarang dirinya hampa.

Sosok Sasuke entah pergi ke mana. Dia juga tidak tahu. Dia berharap dirinya bisa bertemu Sasuke lagi biarpun hanya sedikit. Tapi, keinginan itu pudar seiring berjalan waktu. Namun, dirinya masih berharap dia bisa bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya walau hanya sekali.

Sakura berjalan mengintari pohon-pohon Sakura. Di saat dia melihat pohon-pohon bermekaran di musim semi, ada kepakkan sayap burung berwarna putih, balon gas warna warni, dan angin semilir menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak bunga Sakura berterbangan.

Sakura menutup mata karena takut matanya kena pasir. Sakura membuka mata lewat celahnya, merasakan ada sosok memperhatikan sambil membawa sesuatu. Sosok itu berdiri tegap, memasukkan tangan ke kantung celana, rambutnya biru gelap itu bisa terlihat oleh Sakura, dan senyumannya itu bisa dikenali karena senyuman khas itu bikin Sakura terpesona setengah mati.

"Sasuke...?"

Angin berhenti bertiup menampilkan sosok Uchiha berdiri sambil tersenyum kepada Sakura. Sakura menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Dengan tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sakura berlari untuk memeluk Sasuke mengetahui semua ini nyata atau tidak. Ternyata benar ini sangat nyata.

Merasakan hangatnya lengan Sasuke, Sakura tidak mau berniat melepaskannya begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Mereka berpelukan sampai Sasuke berkata...

"Aku pulang, Sakura..."

Ucapan ini membuat Sakura bergumam dalam hati, "selamat datang kembali, Sasuke."

Pohon-pohon Sakura bermekaran dengan indahnya. Sangat indah sampai matahari ikut tersenyum karenanya. Cuaca cerah bernuansa langit biru menyemangati dua orang saling berpelukan ini.

_Aku senantiasa selalu menunggumu kapan pun kamu pulang..._

_Aku pasti akan menyapamu di saat kamu ingin menyapaku..._

_Aku yakin di hatimu hanya ada aku seorang..._

_Kapan pun dan di mana pun... di sinilah aku menunggumu pulang sambil mengatakan "aku merindukanmu dan aku mencintaimu"..._

**The End**

**.X.o.X.**

**A/N: **Okay, ini fict agak kecepatan alurnya. Sengaja dibuat untuk adik-adik tercinta Sunny saja. Di dedicated for Floral White dan Kaganame. Saya tidak ngomong apa-apa lagi. Sekian dan terima kasih

From,

Sunny Blue February (No Name)

**Date: **Makassar, 25 Mei 2013


End file.
